Missing Natsu
by Tosho
Summary: Song fic: I miss you. oneshot


_Sha La La La La, Sha La La La La  
_

She walked down the street, not noticing all the wonderful lights and colors that danced across the streets and houses. Today, for her, the world was gray. She walked to the edge of town, and turned down a path that led to the forest. The blue cat, who was walking right next to her, sniffled. She stopped to pick her friend up, petting him, comforting him.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven._

She held the cat close as she made her way through the forest to his special fishing spot. She pushed aside a branch to reveal a pond, with a large rock, shaped like a fire heart, a bit aways from the edge. She stopped in front of the rock and looked at it sadly.

_You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong._

She set down the array of flowers and a plate of fire chicken at the altar.  
She made her way to the back of the large stone and leaned against it, setting the cat down in her lap, and remembered her fallen best friend-no, husband. Her nakama.  
_**"Hey Luce! Lets go on a job!"  
"Lucy, I'm tired!"  
"Don't cry Lucy! I'm here."  
"I'm all fired up!"  
"Don't touch my Lucy!  
"WEEEEEEEEE!"**_

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me!_

She remembered the way he would never give up, the way he would grin that goofy grin that always set her heart a flutter. The way he would protect her. She buried her head in her arms and started to sob quietly.

_I miss_ _you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while_

She missed him so much. It was like he had gone, and taken a bit of her heart with him. Except, her heart was the one who wouldn't let go. She felt a paw on her thigh, and looked over to see Happy, who she then grabbed and hugged, both crying. _  
_

_And even though it's different now  
your still here some how  
My heart won't let you go,  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you. _

A little while later when she had finally calmed down, and Happy fell asleep, she pulled out a small piece of paper, a letter, and put it next to the grave.

_You used to call me your dreamer,  
And now I'm livin out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
everything that's happening for me_

_**Dear Natsu,  
Everything's a little more gray here without you (er, no pun intended). There are still brawls in the guild though. Oh! And guess what? (you probably already know this, watching from up there and all), Gray and Juvia got married!**_ **It was a couple** **months ago, and they had this huge blue themed wedding. And you should have seen Juvias face when he popped the question! She nearly died from happiness! We also got a new guild member! Her name is Natsumi. Yours and mine. She's about 2 months old now. And I got one of my dreams 3 weeks ago. The last 2 Zodiac keys.** **Ophiuchus, and Libra. I really hope you are well up there.  
Lots of Love,  
Lucy of Fairy Tail.**

_I'm thinking back on the past  
it's true that time is flying by  
too fast!_

She thought of all the times he came to rescue her  
All the times she caught him sleeping next to her  
All the jobs they went on  
All the moments they shared  
The family he brought her to  
The way he destroyed so many things- okay, she laughed a bit at that one.  
His warmth  
His smile  
His laugh  
His fighting  
His denseness  
_Him.  
_She felt so alone.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile,  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now  
your still here somehow_

"Luce." She turned around. "N-Natsu!" She ran at him. As she came up and tried to hug him, she fell through. "Why…?" She asked, looking at him.

_My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
sha la la la la  
I miss you_

He just grinned his goofy smile. "You're not alone weirdo! You've got Fairy Tail! Remember that! And," he pointed to her heart, then to the sky, "I'll always be watching you from above, and staying in your heart. So promise me you'll keep on smiling!" She nodded at the apparition, "But," she started,

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
but I wish I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be,  
even though next to me!_

"Come on Luce! Promise!" he gave her puppy eyes. "O-okay…" she smiled the smallest smile. The apparition of her husband grinned again, and gathered her into a hug, where she started sobbing again.

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
and I still shed a tear,  
every once in awhile,_

_And even though its different now,  
you're still here somehow,  
my heart won't let you go,  
and I need you to know _

"I miss you. Everyone does." She mumbled, into Natsu's arm.  
"I know, tell everyone hi for me. And give Gray a kick for me too." He said.  
She chuckled.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
_

"Bye Luce, tell Happy I said hello!" he said as he disappeared. "Natsu!" she shouted, falling to her knees. "Bye." She whispered softly.

_And even though its different now,  
your still here somehow,  
my heart won't let you go,  
and I need you to know_

_I miss you,  
sha la la la la  
I miss you-  
_

* * *

"HEY!" Natsu grabbed the sheet of paper from his wife. "What the hell?" He said.  
Lucy grinned sheepishly. "Levy asked what I would do if you died before me." He scowled. "Like hell I'm gonna die, weirdo!" he lifted her up from her seat and hugged her tightly "I'll never leave you alone." He said. "Yeah…Nat..su…can't…breath!" she struggled. "Oops! Sorry! You okay?" he let her down, and she gasped for breath. "Yeah….'Mkay" She gasped. "Oh. Okay." He said.  
"_Yawnnn_..." Lucy covered her mouth with her hand. "Time for bed. See you next time!"

* * *

I might make a second one for this...Like a whole series of Lucy making stories from her guild-mates requests. What do you think?


End file.
